


Call Me Crazy

by eternal_moonie



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Guzman has been spending a lot of time with Samuel...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Call Me Crazy

Title: Call Me Crazy  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Elite  
Spoilers: Season 2 around the end  
Summary: Guzman has been spending a lot of time with Samuel...

~~~

Call Me Crazy, but I think I feel something for my former enemy.

When Samuel first came to the school, he hated his guts. 

He got into fights with him. 

Because he had gotten too close for comfort with his sister Marina.

Now she's dead. 

And he still doesn't know who did it. 

Some people think it is his best friend Polo, but Guzman isn't so sure.

Well... he has been spending a lot of time with Samuel now, like everything was just "let's forgive and forget" and now things are a-okay again.

Now he knows Samuel is trying to get a confession out of Carla and Polo, he still thinks it's too dangerous, but what are former enemies now friends for?

Which is why he just cannot get Samuel out of his mind. 

So much so that it is beginning to slightly irritate him. 

Just a tad.

It is nighttime now, but Guzman still cannot sleep, even though he knows he has exams. 

His thoughts remain with Samuel.

What would he be doing now? Guzman wonders.

As he is thinking that, his hand brushes over what he expected would be his briefs, but he always sleeps in the nude and thus wraps around his formed erection.

Fuck! I'm huge, dear God, I had no idea Samuel could have such a reaction to me!

His hand tightly holds his cock, almost as if it is, for dear life, or if it is the number one way to ace a school exam is by showing how much cum you can produce.

Am I gonna utter it? he wonders while stroking his cock.

"Ahhh... Samuel!" Guzman groaned out, while another part of his mind is thinking he should have called out Nadia's name instead. 

A bit of precum has coaxed its way out the tip of his cock which Guzman quickly removes by sliding a finger over it, but then dips the finger into his mouth as his strokes gain speed.

"Mmmmm," he moaned again, that name falling off his lips. 

All the way down the rabbit hole, his name is uttered over and over, until he is on the verge of getting his release. 

When he cums all over his hand he shouts out the name with so much pleasure, so much need. 

If Samuel would ever find out, he'd probably have to kill him, or try to talk his way out of it. 

A smile on his lips while he dabs his fingers in the copious amounts of cum that all disappear into his mouth, Guzman pulls the covers back over his body and tries to get back to sleep once again.

He has to ace those exams. 

The End.


End file.
